sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Sigma Palace
Commander of the Maverick Hunters Emperor Ryoma Watanabe Prime Minister of Japan Captain of the East Asia Federation President of the United Federation of China Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom President of France President of Russia Prime Minister of Russia Prime Minister of Australia Prime Minister of New Zealand President of the United Korea | commanders2 = Kaiser Sigma Infinite / Zero the jackal General of Sigma's Mavericks Master Xehanort Memebers of the Organization XIII | forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy East Asia Federation Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Self-Defense Ground Force *East Asia Federation Air Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Maritime Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceanic Federation Defense Force *Oceanic Federation Army *S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization **S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives | forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Mavericks Members of Organization XIII | casual1 = Moderate to heavy casualties Axl W.I.A. | casual2 = Large unspecified number of Mavericks Sigma Infinite / Zero the Jackal Master Xehanort Members of Organization XIII }}The Battle of Sigma Palace, also known as the The Fall of Sigma Palace, was a military invasion of Sigma Palace that took place in Manchuria, China in early October 2095, as part of the Maverick Wars. Three weeks into the Liberation of Beijing, U.S. and NATO coalition elements, led by the U.S. Army 3rd Infantry Division, Sentinel Task Force and the Maverick Hunters moved into Sigma Palace. The United States, NATO coalition and Maverick Hunters declared victory on October 16, 2095 and U.S. President Xander Bradley gave his Mission Accomplished Speech on November 3, 2095. Sigma Palace destroyed following the deaths of Sigma and Infinite along with Xehanort and members of the Organization XIII while China suffered serious damage to its civilian infrastructure, economy, and cultural inheritance from the fighting, as well as looting and arson. During the Maverick wars, the Beijing Hospital in south Beijing saw a steady rate of about 100 new patients an hour. Over 2,000 Sigma's Maverick soldiers as well as 34 U.S.-NATO coalition troops were killed in the battle. After the Maverick Wars, U.S. and NATO coalition forces entered the city of Beijing on November 12 and Shanghai on November 15, 2095 in order to help the Chinese Federation and East Asian Federation to rebuilt the world what Sigma has did to them. Preparation After the Liberation of Beijing which follows the death of Sigma by the hands of Axl disguised as Captain Red with the help of Team RWBY. Sora and Kairi managed to escape the Null Space where they were reunited by Sonic Sr II and his friends. Knuckles Jr having less than an hour left before Sigma's endgame on Planet Earth, the U.S.-NATO coalition and the Maverick Hunters launched an attack at the Sigma Palace, the last remaining stronghold of the Sigma's Mavericks and the Organization XIII, in an attempt to reach and stop the Phantom Ruby's power source. There, hundreds of replicas of Shadow, Zavok, Chaos and Metal Sonic faced the Resistance's ground troops while the Eggman Fleet engaged the Resistance's fleet in the sky. During the battle, E-123 Omega came to the U.S.-NATO's aid when Infinite attacked them. Tired of the opposition, Infinite decided to revive Sigma into Kaiser Sigma and to put Sigma's endgame into effect immediately by creating a virtual sun over the planet to drop on the U.S. and NATO coalition, intending to wipe them all out in a single stroke. However, the sun was undone by Marcus with the Phantom Ruby prototype they had found while Colonel and Iris sacrificed themselves to distract Infinite, giving the U.S.-NATO coalition another chance to finish the Sigma's Maverick Army. While the battle raged on, Sonic Sr II went after Infinite, with the American and NATO Coalition Fleet providing him and his allies with cover for as long as they were able to before being forced into retreat by the Sigma's Maverick Fleet. During the subsequent showdown between Sonic Sr II and Infinite, the Marcus came to Sonic Sr II’s aid and helped him defeat and kill Infinite for good, thus bringing the death of Infinite's power. With Infinite's Phantom Ruby moving underground towards its reactor however,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Iron Fortress. "Tails Jr: The Phantom Ruby signal is moving underground!"Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Final Judgment. "Tails Kr: The Phantom Ruby signal is headed for the reactor." the U.S. and NATO coalition forces began looking for a way into the fortress. After Classic Sonic found a secret passage, Sonic Sr II and Marcus used it to enter the fortress and destroy the backup power reactor for the Phantom Ruby with the C-4 explosives. However, Kaiser Sigma had anticipated this, and thus had the original Phantom Ruby incorporated into his Death Egg Robot, allowing him to bolster the Sigma's Mavericks Army by creating thousands of replicas for it, only for the East Asia Federation, United Federation of China, European Union, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Maverick Hunters reinforcements arrived from the several areas to annihilate thousands of the Mavericks. Just as Sigma made his appearance in the Death Egg Robot to crush the U.S. and NATO coalition forces however, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic and Marcus joined forces with X and Zero and confronted the Death Egg Robot, which they managed to destroy after a long battle while X used the Mother Elf to destroy the Sigma Virus to end the Maverick Wars once and for all. After the deaths of Kaiser Sigma and Infinite, as the Guardians fight against the Darknesses: Sora, Silver Jr, Blaze Jr and Mickey defeat Luxord, Burn Dinorex and Crescent Grizzly, sending them back to their own time. Luxord gives Sora a wild card for later, and the promise to meet again as people are not enemies; Sora and Riku defeat Magma Dragoon and Riku Replica, the latter of which is exorcised by the good half inside Riku from his replica body for Namine to acquire; Sonic Sr II, Sonic Sr and Aqua defeat Vanitas for good and the trio restore Terra with the help of Shadow, whose heart had been residing inside the Guardian he and the fake Ansem had used in battle many times before; Shadow Jr manages to reconnect with Xion and orders her to stand down, the final person within him and whose body had been revived in the Replica program; Xemnas kidnaps Kairi while Lea's Keyblade is destroyed; and Shadow Jr and Xion defeat Saix with the help of a restored Roxas. Here, they learn that Axel and Saix encountered a girl inside Radiant Garden's dungeons and vowed to rescue her, prompting them to join as Ansem's apprentices, only to discover that she had vanished without a trace before Xehanort made his move. As night falls, Sonic Sr II, Shadow Jr, Sora, Riku and Mickey defeat Ansem and Xemnas, destroying them once and for all, then send Young Xehanort back to his timeline. Xehanort kills Kairi to force Sora and Sonic Sr II to fight him; as Sora and Sonic Sr II attacks him in a rage in order to avenge Kairi's death with Shadow Jr's help but to no avail, Xehanort acquires the X-Blade and summons Kingdom Hearts. Using time travel magic, Sora, Donald, and Goofy transport Xehanort to Scala ad Caelum with Sonic Sr II, the world where he, Sonic Sr II and Eraqus trained to become Keyblade Masters. As everyone else seals Kingdom Hearts. After a long and arduous battle that destroys Scala ad Caelum, Sora's group and Sonic Sr II finally defeats Xehanort and avenged Kairi's death but Sonic Sr II sacrificed himself in the process. As everyone else along with Shadow and Sonic Sr (who mourned the loss of the grandson) arrives to pass on the word that Kingdom Hearts is gone from their time. Sora berates Xehanort for doing all of this, for thinking he was in the right about everything when he couldn't have been more wrong. After hearing an earful from both Sora and the spirit of Eraqus, whose heart had been inside Terra since being struck down years ago, Xehanort gives up on his plans and bequeaths the X-Blade to Sora. He amends with Eraqus, who in turn says his final farewells to his students, and departs to Kingdom Hearts. After they are gone, Sora and his friends use the X-Blade to close Kingdom Hearts and return to their own time. Sora, unable to live without Sonic Sr II and Kairi, uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds (which was given to by Sonic Sr and Shadow) to bring them back just before they save Chirithy in The Final World shortly afterwards. After Infinite (Zero the Jackal) and Kaizer Sigma were both destroyed, Lumine who is revealed to be the mastermind of attack on Tokyo and releasing Deavorick, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat, only for X to also be turned into a jewel while Orb was forced to revert back. However, hearing the resolve of the Maverick Hunters to not give up allowed the three imprisoned Ultras to give their power to Sonic Sr II. Later on, Ginga, Victory, and X were able to escape their imprisonment, thanks to Maverick Hunters X destroys the Phantom Ruby and Zero destroys the Dark Ring while Sonic Sr and Aqua defeated Seijin and the Maverick forces with the help of Sonic Jr II, Shadow Jr and Ryder. The three Ultras joined Orb Trinity to fight against Deavorick, Hipporito Callisto and Temperor Batista along with the newly released Seijin and Guts Doppel. Working together, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, Marcus, Damien, X, Zero and Axl destroy Lumine and defeat him. Unfortunately, E-123 Omega arrived in time to join Sonic Sr II, Marcus, Classic Sonic, Ultraman Zero, Terra, Aqua and the Ulitmate Force Zero by ambushing Lumine from behind when they became as the new allies. Shortly afterwards, Alien Gapiya Sadeath restored himself to get his revenge of Sonic Sr II for being destroyed by the hands of Sonic Jr II before he is later intervened by Zero's father Ultraseven who rescued Orb (Sonic Sr II) and battles Gapiya Sadeath and Deavorick while Hipporito and Temperor were killed by Ginga and Victory with the Ginga Victory Ultimatum while X destroys Guts Doppel with Attacker X in which Orb Trinity gaving a chance to defeat and kill both Deavorick and Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the Trinitium Light Ring in which putting an end to both of them for good. With its destructions of Lumine and the Phantom Ruby, the Sigma's Maverick Army lost all its replicas and disbanded along with the Organization XIII, rendering it defunct, leaving the U.S.-led and NATO coalition as the victors of the Maverick Wars. Aftermath With the Phantom Ruby gone, Classic Sonic was returned to his dimension in the aftermath of the war. Recognizing also that the world had been left in a terrible mess from the wars and Sigma's operations, the members of the United States Armed Forces set out to restore the world to its former glory. It was not long after that the United States of America, having served its purpose, was acknowledged by Knuckles Jr now that the Maverick Wars was over. Even so, the ordeals that Sonic Sr II's friends had been through as a part of the United States had forged a new sense of unity between them. At the end of it all, Orb, Ginga, Victory, X, and a later arrived Ultraseven thanked Sonic Sr II and the Maverick Hunters and left Earth in order to head back to their dimensions while the former agents return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in San Francisco and Sonic Sr and Shadow reunites with his Chirithy; Roxas, Lea, Xion, and a reformed Isa stay in Paris with their new friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette; and Namine is restored and reunites with Riku. During a victory celebration on the Destiny Islands beach with everyone gathered to celebrate their victory, Sora spends his last moments with Kairi before he is reunited with Sonic Jr II and Shadow Jr. After the Ultras left Earth, the former American scientist-turned criminal mastermind Dr. Isaak Weil murdered X's best friend Axl and later stole both Mother Elf (which turned into Dark Elf) and the original body of Zero where he created an new reploid, Omega, an Ultimate Life Form which began the Elf Wars when Sonic Sr II arrived too late to save Axl before he swears his revenge on Dr. Isaak Weil for the death of Axl while the American scientist Luna Ciel created the New Body for Zero to help the Maverick Hunter X fight and defeat Omega by using a Final Strike which ended the Elf Wars as well as almost avenging the death of Axl. Gallery 5839520415_2cf7492227_b.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg US Army 160th SOAR deploy 7th SFG to US submarine.jpg US Marines boarding CH-53 Super Stallion at FOB Dwyer, Afghanistan.jpg GettyImages-169649184-714x462.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg US Marines in Garmsir Marketplace.jpg US Marines Talisman Saber 07.jpg Afghanistan us army 3110x2073 wallpaper www.miscellaneoushi.com 96.jpg US Army soldiers in a firefight near Al Doura, Baghdad.jpg 580162 2nd Commando Regiment Afghanistan 2012 boarding US Army Chinook.jpg US Army 50970 U.S. Army takes Gold in Chilean Army competition.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines - Haqlaniyah.jpg US Marines in Garmsir Marketplace.jpg Marines-guam-600x400.jpg 3rd Battalion 5th Marines in Sangin Valley 2010-10-07 2.jpg 1st Bn, 7th Marines Afghanistan 2014.jpg 1st Battalion 3rd Marines near Marja.jpg Marines Boarding Helicopters Operation Khanjar.jpg US Marines boarding CH-53 Super Stallion at FOB Dwyer, Afghanistan.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Abrams_Shock_and_Awe.jpg 1021398900.jpg Spetsnaz777.jpg 1030506073.jpg 5839520415 2cf7492227 b.jpg Warzone_.jpg INDIA5.jpg 3rd_Battalion,_3rd_Marines_-_RIMPAC_2004.jpg AfghUSpatrolDOD.jpg M82_Sniper.jpg U.S. Army 82nd Airborne North Africa.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1 4.jpg Indian Army soldiers move into position while demonstrating a platoon-level ambush to U.S. Army paratroopers during Yudh Abhyas 2013.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg 779932339 preview 20161013181717 1.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg IMG 6704.jpg 779932339 preview 20170126004533 1.jpg KkIEU16.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg 550px-ZD30 01.jpg Rangmul 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg 1087215803 preview 107410 20180208151100 1.png Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-Remastered-preview-main.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg A U.S. Special Operations Marine provides security as Afghan Local Police members collect their first payments in Helmand province, Afghanistan, April 9, 2013 130409-M-BO337-033.jpg 1040203063.jpg 5839520415 2cf7492227 b.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg 19th SFG Training.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Usmc 0.jpg DM-SD-06-03033 USMC infantryman at FOB Rhino.jpg DodGreenBeret.jpg Usmilitarymodpreview 41 4.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg Img.jpg 63f61ed6bc66d535bd977cc5af94f85e.jpeg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg 030723-F-0000W-001.JPG MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg 20th Special Forces Exercise DVIDS664455.jpg 742720-M-TCR27-263.jpg Original.jpg 19th Group soldier instructs Serbian soldier on 240B.jpg Spops2004afghanm60.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg References Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asia Federation Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving Germany Category:Battles involving Australia Category:Battles involving New Zealand Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving Mexico Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Fictional battles